


I Can Bandage Your Cut, But Your Heart is Still Broken

by The_Heart_of_an_Angel



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: An alternate ending to episode, Bandages, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Physical hurt/comfort, Unrequited Love, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heart_of_an_Angel/pseuds/The_Heart_of_an_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during episode 2 during the party at Steve's. </p><p>Barb cuts her finger, and Nancy helps her patch it up. Barb confesses her love for Nancy and things get awkward. </p><p>(Cute, kinda sad, but friendship-y!)</p><p>Barb/Nancy requested by skywalkingsolo</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Bandage Your Cut, But Your Heart is Still Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skywalkingsolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkingsolo/gifts).



Nancy cut a small hole in the side of the beer can and brought it quickly her lips. She chugged the bitter drink and swallowed the mouthful harshly. A deep exhale was released as she threw the can down and grinned. The rush was exciting and she was breathless.

"C'mon, Barb, just try it." Nancy smiled and flashed her long eyelashes at her friend as she handed her the knife and another can of beer. "It's fun." 

Barb accepted them hesitantly, and licked her lips. She didn't even want to come to this stupid "get together" in the first place! Now Nancy was pushing her to drink beer. This wasn't like her friend at all. 

She sighed and dug the knife into the side of the beer can. If Nancy wanted her to drink it so badly, then, whatever. She huffed and her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to cut the beer can. The knife wouldn't pierce the metal, and was instead sliding across it. 

"I-it isn't working... I can't do it." She muttered, shrugging. Steve cocked an eyebrow. 

"Ah, c'mon Barb, it isn't that hard," He urged her to try again. Barb rolled her eyes, and pushed her large glasses back up the bridge of her nose. 

"Fine." Barb said, barely audible. She stuck the knife to the can once again, but it slid against the metal as before, and sliced her thumb. She hissed and threw down the knife and can. Blood started gushing from the wound. 

Looking at the cut, she inwardly damned Steve and his stupid friends, and squeezed the cut flesh with her thumb and forefinger. 

"Barb! Shit! Are you okay?" Nancy immediately rushed to her and took her hand. Inspecting the wound, her stomach turned. Barb's heart dropped into her gut as Nancy held her hand. The two were standing so close that their foreheads could have touched.

Nancy's wide eyes were lit with the glowing blue pool lights. The contrast of shadow and watery light made her features sharp. Barb couldn't help but to notice this as Nancy was worrying over her cut finger. She looked down again and let out a shaky breath. 

"It's fine. I'll go get a towel." Barb looked up at Nancy, then at Steve, and turned to go inside. She made it to the kitchen and went through the drawers and cupboards until she finally found a rag to wrap up her finger with. Blood soaked the cloth at once. 

Barb sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, then slid down the wall next to the fridge to sit on the cold tile floor. It was silent and eerie, sitting in the empty kitchen in Steve's house. She was all alone.

Barb doubted that Nancy even cared about her anymore. All she wanted to do was hang out with Steve and the asses he called friends. Nancy was out of control, who knew what she was going to get herself into next with those assholes. Barb was scared for her. 

She was also in pain from her bleeding hand, but it didn't seem like anyone cared. She sighed and leaned her head against the wall, gripping her hand tightly. 

"Please stop bleeding..." She begged, tears started threatening to form in her eyes. 

"Hey," Nancy was suddenly kneeling beside her, bandages and a wet towel in her hands. "Let me see it." She said softly. Barb looked confused for a moment, but held her hand out to Nancy anyway. The bloody cloth unraveled from it and Barb let it drop to the ground. 

Nancy cleaned the blood from it, which made it easier to see where the skin was sliced. 

"It's not too deep, I think," Nancy said, concentrating on wrapping bondages  around the wound. "We should bring you to the doctor's tomorrow to check it out, though." She finished and smiled at Barb. 

Barb nodded and pushed up her glasses, careful to not get blood on them. 

"Thanks, Nancy." She couldn't help but smile a little bit as Nancy sat down next to her. "Sorry I ruined the party."

"You didn't. It's okay." Nancy shrugged and out her arm around Barb's shoulders. 

Barb could not believe that Nancy haf come inside for her. She'd been sure that Nancy no longer cared, and just wanted to makeout with Steve all the time. Nancy was still Nancy, and that was the most relieved Barb had felt in a long time. 

They sat in silence for a bit, staring at the dark windows and the blindingly white kitchen floor. Barb and Nancy had eventually leaned their heads together, sitting comfortably together as they'd done so many times while watching TV together, or during sleepovers. 

"H-hey... Nancy?" Barb broke the silence. 

"Yeah?" Nancy lifted her head to look at her. Her eyebrows were raised in curiosity, large eyes with their soft look, and pink lips pursed together. Barb leaned in and planted a quick kiss on those lips.

"Uh..." They both looked at each other wide-eyed. 

Nancy slowly pulled her arm away, as if any sudden movement would be cause for attack. Barb struggled to find words.

"N-Nancy... I'm sorry. I know you aren't like that! You like Steve! I know!" Barb moved away and stood up. "Just, forget it happened!" She cornered herself against the counter. Nancy just stood up calmly and smiled gently. 

"Barb... it's okay." She looked down for a moment. "It's fine, I should be the one who's sorry." 

Barb looked bewildered.

"I mean. I'm sorry I don't like you that way. We're best friends..." Nancy continued. Barb nodded.

"Yeah... We are still friends, right?"

Nancy nodded. "If you still want to be."

Barb nodded back and crossed her arms. "Y-yeah... I mean. We've known each other for a long time. I don't want to ruin it. I love you..."

"I love you too. In the friend sort of way..." Nancy agreed, and brought Barb in for a hug. "I'm sorry." Barb just hugged her short friend back and nodded into her hair.

"It's okay. I still love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any pairings, scenarios, prompts, kinks, etc. That you'd like to see me write, please let me know! 
> 
> Check out my other Stranger Things stories! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and give kudos if you enjoyed this story. 
> 
> Love you all! <3


End file.
